Getting Some Recruits/The Plan to stop Lord Vortech
This is when Our Heroes get some Recruits and come up with a Plan to stop Vortech and the Villains in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. At Vorton World, Our Heroes come out of the Gateway. Batman: '''Hmph! '''Wyldstyle: '''Ow! '''Gandalf: '''Agh! '''Metalbeard: Wyldstyle! Emmet! Bad Cop! Frodo: Gandalf! You got out! Gandalf: Of the frying pan, yes. Lagravis: ''' Thank you, Laval. You did save my Behind. '''Laval: Yes I did, Dad. But I don't think Bee's are with us. Claire: Owen, you survived! Owen Grady: Yes, Claire. But not from a Dinosaur. Dorami: Thanks for saving me, Dora Kid. (kissing him lots of times) Dora Kid: Ok, Dorami. Easy. Doraemon: Ahh. Young Love. Yuri: I'm so happy you saved me. Tohka: '''I know, Yuri. '''Shido: I'm happy to see you again, Tohka. Kotori: I really liked Romance. Robin is trying to hug Batman but Failed Robin: Did you destroy a Piece of Vortech? Batman: Yes. If that's what a tiny piece of Vortech can do, we're going to need help. Sunset Shimmer: From who, Batman? Batman: From a few of our new friends. And maybe an enemy too. Doraemon: '''Okay, I'm going to make a Phone call. (He Bring out his Phone from his Pocket) '''Noby: '''Who ya gonna call, Doraemon? '''Doraemon: '''Dorapin, Jaidora and Miyoko. '''Emmet: I thought it was Ghostbusters. Doraemon: '''I don't have their Phone Number. '''Emmet: We have the gateway, Doraemon. Doraemon: '''I know, but Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle will get them. '''Bad Cop: The Masterbuilder and I will go get Benny and a unicorn cat thing. Ursula: Sunset and I'll go fetch the three heroes from Rampage. Sunset Shimmer: '''"From Rampage"? Who? '''Ed: George, Ralph and Lizzie, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: '''Okay. Bad Cop's face flips '''Good Cop: Laval and his friends can fetch the Ninjas. Carver: I'll get a Cyberman and Clara Oswald. Tish: '''Why would we need a Cyberman for? '''Carver: To fight Vortech and the villains, Tish. Tish: '''Okay. '''Emmet: How about the Joker's sidekick, Harley Quinn? Batman: '''Okay. '''Bart: We also need Krusty. Lor: '''No way! I hate that Clown! '''Bart: Ok, ok. We'll fetch Sensei Garmadon. Tish: '''Laval and his Friends will get him. '''Lisa: You should fetch Starfire, Beastboy and Raven, Bart. Robin: That's nice of you, Lisa. Homer: '''Woohoo! We will get the Teen Titans! '''Dora Kid: '''Spy Hunter? '''Wang Dora: '''We will get him. '''Lisa: Milhouse can help out. Sunset Shimmer: '''Okay. We can get him. '''Emmet: Vitruvius will come and help us. Wyldstyle: Right, Emmet. You can assemble the Masterbuilders. Emmet: '''Okay. Except Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern from Our Dimensions. '''Sunset Shimmer: We can fetch Chell and Wheatley. Sophia: '''Okay, we can get them. '''Batman: Maybe Alfred can help out too. Tommy: '''Okay, we can get your Butler. '''Ash Ketchum: We'll go get Slimy Ghost and the one we have beaten: Stay Puft. Misty: '''Let's go get them. '''Brock: Maybe Louis Tully and Dana Barrett can help. El-Matadora: '''I guess there's room for them. '''Misty: Ok. Space Core can help out. Roboko: '''Okay, hope he won't Annoyed us. '''Emmet: Ok, Roboko. Maybe he can annoy the villains. Robotboy: '''Robotboy think we should get Marty and Doc. '''Gandalf: Right, Robotboy. I think his name is Emmet Brown, not Scott. Emmet: Wow! Doc Brown has the same first name like me. Awesome! Gus: '''Yeah, you have the Same Name. We should get Lois Lane, Commissioner Gordon, Perry White and Jimmy Olsen. '''Robin: Right, Gus. We'll get the 12 Doctors. Marge: '''We should get Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Cyborg, The Flash and Green Lantern. '''Lisa: '''I love Wonder Woman so much! '''Bart: '''Oh Boy, she's a fan of Wonder Woman. '''Dora-Rinho: Maybe the girl who is related to Master Chen. Wang Dora: Skylor. Of course. Ed: '''We should get Gamer Kid. '''Zander: '''Alright. We can get him. '''Dora Med: We'll fetch Griffin Turner. El-Matadora: '''Okay. But what about Dareth? '''Dora Kid: '''Okay, we can get that cool guy. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Gravis, Paleman and Karlof? '''Homer: They can help. (rubs his hand) I guess he can turn into metal and the Villains will get their hands hurt. Rogon: I guess you're right, Homer. Sue: '''Let's get some Tribe's of Chima. '''Laval: '''Really? Who? '''Noby: Laval's and his friends' tribes. Worriz: '''And their Names? '''Noby: '''Lavertus, Tormak, Li'ella, Ser Fangar, Lennox, Longtooth, Leonidas, Ewald, Wilhurt, Wakz, Windra, Crawley, Crominus, Crooler, Crug, Crunket, Rinona, Razcal, Ripnik, Strainor, Stealthor, Sykor, Maula, Vardy, Lundor, Wonald, Skinnet, G'loona, Furty and Plovar. '''Laval: '''Alright! They can help us. '''Doraemon: Ronin can help out. Lola: '''Okay, we need him. '''Dora Kid: '''Cyrus Borg? '''Emmet: Yup and Bad Cop's Parents. Good Cop: Of course, buddy. They can help us. Dora-Nichov: '''P.I.X.E.L? '''Emmet: She can help us. Sunset Shimmer: Tino's mum. Carver: '''I don't think she can't help us, Sunset Shimmer. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Okay, someone else. '''Gandalf: Gollum. Sunset Shimmer: '''No, not that creepy guy. I don't like him though. '''Dora-Rinho: Bilbo Baggins? Dora Med: '''I don't think so, Dora-Rinho. He's too Old to fight. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Maybe the Min-Droid? '''Sunset Shimmer: Who's Min-Droid? Dora-Rinho: '''That little one who was a Nin-Droid, Sunset. '''Homer: We have him to help us. Tish: '''But I though he got Scattered to Pieces from Zane's Sacrifice? '''Dora-Nichov: We manage to put him back together. Tish: '''Okay. '''Owen Grady: '''How did you put him back together? '''Dora-Nichov: '''You see this. Flashback has started '''Dora Kid: '''Cyrus Borg. What are these pieces for? '''Cyrus Borg: These are for something. Jay: '''Great. We're gonna bring back that Fun Size guy. '''Zane: I hope he's still good. Cole: I agree, Zane. Kai: '''Do we have to rebuild him though? He's Evil and he is working with the Overlord. '''Nya: It's ok, Kai. He's reformed. Sensei Wu: This Nin-Droid has been destroyed from Zane's Sacrifice. Lloyd: '''He was. And now we have to bring him back. '''Zane: Ok. Let's build him. They are building Min-Droid and they finished Cyrus Borg: There. Done. Wang Dora: '''Let's see if it worked. He is reaching him and then it gave Wang Dora a Judo Throw '''Wang Dora: It's alive! And then the Min-Droid is escaping Jay: '''He's escaping! '''Kai: '''Stop him! Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd and Nya are going after him '''Dora Kid: '''What just happen? '''Cyrus Borg: '''I forgot to put the Good Chip on it. 1 Hours Later '''Dora-Rinho: '''Is 6:00 PM. How long will they get him. '''Dora Kid: '''Don't worry, when they got the Nin-Droid, they are gonna walked to that Door. Then the door opens '''Dora Kid: '''Oh Thank Neptune! '''Dora Med: '''Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, Lloyd, Nya. Where's that Nin-Droid!? '''Nya: '''We'll only tell you, if you promise not to get Angry or lose your Temper. '''Dora Med: Ok. What happened? Jay: 'We lost him. Dora Med heard what he said, he is trying to control his Temper and he couldn't handle it so he use the Pot to Scream '''Dora Med: ' Would you excuse me for a moment? They nod at him '''Dora Med: Thank you. He walk to the Pot and he open the Lid Dora Med: '''(Scream) And now he close the Lid '''Jay: '''I guess he's angry. '''Kai: Yeah. Dora Med: '''How did you lose that Nin-Droid!? '''Cole: He's too fast. Dora Med: '''Oh! '''Sensei Wu: That's very Honest of you, Ninjas. You did your best to find that Nin-Droid. Dora Med: '''(in Moseby's voice) People Focus! If we don't find that Nin-Droid, he will cause Havoc around the City, if we don't find him! '''Zane: '''P.I.X.E.L can help us. '''Dora Med: '''But there's just one Problem. She's inside of you! '''Cyrus Borg: '''Well, Actually I rebuild her Robot Body, Yesterday. '''All: '''Oh! '''Cyrus Borg: '''But I need one more Titanium to finish it. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Oh. You mean this Titanium Trophy I have? They are staring him '''Dora-Rinho: '''What? I won back in Brazil. '''Cyrus Borg: That's perfect. I could use this to worked on her Robot Body, so we can find that Nin-Droid. After we find him, P.I.X.E.L will Reprogram him and then he'll be turned into Good. Jay: '''I don't know... '''Cyrus Borg: '''Oh! I'll pay you Three Hundred and Fifty ¥en. '''Jay: Ok. It's a deal. He left the Room Jay: Yes! I'm making Three Hundred and Fifty ¥en! Zane: '''That's about Three Dollars. '''Jay: Oh. Lloyd is checking the Pot that Dora Med Scream, he opened it and the Pot is Screaming and then he close it Lloyd: I think you need to calm your Temper down, Dora Med. Flashback has Ended Dora Kid: '''After Cyrus Borg finish the Robot Body of P.I.X.E.L, we find out where he is, he's in Chen's Island. We went there and then you Guys shows up at the Tournament. '''Emmet: Oh my G-O-S-H. Homer: That guy is at Chen's Island? Dora Med: '''Of course he is, we went there to find him. '''Emmet: '''Did you find him? '''Dora-Nichov: '''No. But Kai and his Friends will. '''Tish: '''Okay. '''Doraemon: '''I'll call Ichi, Daku, Chiko, Bulltaro, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Danny Phantom, Spongebob, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Nigel Uno and Their Friends even the Paw Patrol. '''Emmet: Paw Patrol? Doraemon: '''Ryder, Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma and Skye. '''Emmet: Oh. Are they friends with Scooby-Doo? Doraemon: '''No. And I'll get Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. '''Emmet: '''Ok. Lucy, Batman and Gandalf can fetch Scooby and the gang. '''Owen Grady: '''I'll go get some Friends from Jurassic World. '''Batman: '''Alright. Me, Gandalf and Wyldstyle will get GlaDOS, The Doctor and the Defender Ship. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Alright! Let's go get some Armys! '''All: '''Yeah! At the Ghostbuster's World (The Ghostbusters saw a lantern coming towards them but reveals that Batman is holding it While Gandalf and Wyldstyle is piloting a pump trolley) '''Batman: The world is about to end. Ray Stantz: Judgement day. Batman: Yes. Only worse. I'll fill you in. (They hop on and go into the Dark) At the Doctor Who World (We see in the 12th Doctor's point of view waking up to find he's strapped to a table by Zygons. He frees his Arm and uses his Sonic Screwdriver then the Zygons are on the ground expect three who turn out to be Batman Gandalf and Wyldstyle. They free the Doctor while Gandalf bonks a Dalek with his staff so it can help them) 12th Doctor: Thanks for the helping hand. (pulls an orange string out of his bum) That Zygon webbing gets everywhere. At the Midway Arcade World (The Defender Ship flies over a spaceman, who is watering a Flower. Then a flying saucer shows up and chases the Defender Ship dodging it's shots. Then the Flying Saucer blows up. The Defender Ship saw that Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle, riding on an Alien, has saved it) Batman: We need your assistance! Everything everywhere is at risk! (The Defender Ship does a back-flip) Wyldstyle: I guess that's spaceship for "How can I help you?". (Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle flies off with the Defender Ship following them) At the Portal 2 World GLaDOS: You came back. Have you missed me? Batman: (sigh) We need your help. GLaDOS: Help? Ha. Ha. Ha. Tell it to my Morality Core. (Batman and Gandalf looks at a Core with a red eye) GLaDOS: Oh that's right. It was removed and replaced with an "Amorality" Core instead. Sentry Turrets appear GLaDOS: Which will make what I am about to do to you so much easier. And then the Turrets stop as Wyldstyle replaces the Amorality Core with the Morality Core so GLaDOS can help out Wyldstyle: Phew! I guess we'll be seeing a nicer side of her from now on. GlaDOS: And that is because you are a fool. A fool with the stupid hair. Wyldstyle: 'Wuh?! Hey! '''GlaDOS:'The Morality Core merely restrains my physical actions, not my thoughts. Take it out. '''Batman: Only if you help us first. At the Ninjago World Laval: Hey! Over here! They saw the Ninjas with Skylor and the Elements Lloyd: I know you. You're the ones Morro and I saw while I was fighting him. Cragger: I know that last time. Flashback has started Lloyd and Morro comes out of the portal in Chima Laval: '''Where's you guys come from? And then a Portal opens then Lloyd and Morro jumps in Flashback has Ended '''Eris: I remember that time. good times. Razar: We need your help with something. Laval: All worlds including this one is in danger. Zane: This is a mission I can handle. Cole: Ok. I'm in. Kai: Count me in. Paleman: I am in too. Worriz: You lot can help? Gravis: I am delighted to. Karlof: This will be fun for Karlof. Karlof be hero. Griffin Turner: Ok. I'm in. The bad Guys can't outmatch my speed. Skylor: I can tag along. (kisses Kai) Kai: Thanks, Skylor. I can tag along. Jay: I'm in. I hope Nya can train a techno-organic after this. Nya: All right. The bad guys are in for it now! Ronin: I can do it. After all it's free. Sensei Wu: '''I would be honoured to join you. '''Gorzan: '''What about, Cyrus Borg, Min-Droid and P.I.X.E.L and Sensei Garmadon? Aren't they suppose to be here too? '''Kai: Yes, they will. Min-Droid? Bladvic: '''Dora-Rinho said that we need him too. '''Lloyd: '''You know Dora-Rinho? '''Rogon: Yeah. Who's the techno-organic thing? Nya: '''Never mind. '''Rogon: '''Okay, then. '''Laval: '''What about the Min-Droid? Did you find him? '''Kai: '''No, we didn't find him yet. '''Cragger: '''So where is he? And then Min-Droid comes in with a photo of a robot with a human head '''Laval: '''I think we found him. He shows Laval and his friends the photo '''Laval: Looks like he's a Keyblade wielder like Tino. Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts